hhswgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fen Tahiri
Fen Tahiri, während der letzten Jahre des Dunklen Jahrhunderts unter dem Namen Edeera Chicri geboren, war eine trockene Alkoholikerin, ehemalige kriminelle Freiberuflerin und die Verlobte von Yessamine Wind, mit der sie ein gemeinsames Kind hatte. Biografie Frühe Jahre Edeera wurde als einziges Kind eines angesehenen Politikers auf Lao-mon geboren und wuchs in behüteten Verhältnissen auf. Als Einzelkind gebührte ihr die ganze Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern, gleichzeitig hatten sie jedoch auch hohe Erwartungen an sie - auch, aber nicht ausschließlich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie durch die Prominenz ihres Vaters häufig im Zentrum des öffentlichen Interesses stand. Obwohl sie ein Wildfang war verstand sie sich darauf, sich in bedeutenden Situationen stets angemessen zu verhalten und kein schlechtes Licht auf sich oder ihre Familie zu werfen. Das änderte sich jedoch, als sie nach ihrem Abschluss an der Regelschule Lao-mon verließ. Edeera, die schon früh ihre Begeisterung für das Fliegen entdeckt hatte, schrieb sich auf der corellianischen Militärakademie ein und absolvierte dort erfolgreich eine Ausbildung als Pilotin. Obwohl sie ihren Beruf selbst liebte, kam die temperamentvolle Edeera jedoch nur schwer mit dem Drill und den starren Kommandostrukturen des Militärs zurecht und begann zunehmend, sich nach Feierabend durch immer häufiger im Delirium endende Partys einen Ausgleich zu schaffen. Auf einer dieser Partys traf sie im Jahr 35 VGK auf den Schmuggler Ronon Zelenka, den sie ungewollt aus einer brenzligen Situation rettete und dadurch selbst ins Visier der kriminellen Organisation, die ihn bedrohte, rückte. Ronon erwiderte den Gefallen daraufhin und floh gemeinsam mit der verstörten und äußerst betrunkenen Edeera, die nun gezwungen war, die nächsten zwei Wochen mit ihm zu verbringen. Das ungleiche Paar kam sich in dieser Zeit trotz der unangenehmen Umstände näher und verabschiedete sich schließlich mit einem Kuss und dem Versprechen, in Kontakt zu bleiben. Sie hielten das Versprechen und und gingen wenig später eine Beziehung ein. Happy Hour Die in behüteten Verhältnissen aufgewachsene Edeera war fasziniert von dem aufregenden Leben, das der gesetzlose Ronon führte, und bot ihm schließlich an kurzfristig einzuspringen, als ein Crewmitlied der Happy Hour ausfiel. Ronon nahm das Angebot widerwillig an und eröffnete Edeera damit eine völlig neue Welt, in der diese sich bald bereitwillig und völlig euphorisch verlieren sollte. Sie genoss die Freiheit, den Nervenkitzel, selbst die Angst Gefahr, erwischt zu werden. Zwar hatte sie bereits nach ihrem Umzug aus ihrem Elternhaus in ihre erste eigene Wohnung auf Corellia eine Art Frühlingserwachen erlebt und begonnen, ihre Jugend, die ihr unter dem strengen Blick ihrer Eltern so unbedeutend und verschwendet vorgekommen war, durch wilde Partys und Alkoholexzesse nachzuholen, doch noch nie hatte sie ein so umfassendes Gefühl von Freiheit empfunden, wie als Teil von Ronons Crew. Schon bald ließ sie sich immer häufiger krankschreiben, um an Board der Happy Hour der Jagd nach dem nächsten Adrenalinkick zu fröhnen. Ronon und dessen Crew stellten dabei eine Art Ersatzfamilie für Edeera dar, insbesondere mit seiner Co-Pilotin Ma'ri Doyanas verband sie eine tiefe Freundschaft. Ändern sollte sich das erst, als die übermütige Edeera den Rest der Crew dazu überredete, einen gutbezahlten, aber riskanten Auftrag anzunehmen, der nicht nur mit dem Verlust der wertvollen Ladung enden sollte, sondern auch mit der Verhaftung sämtlicher Crewmitglieder. FOLGT Fen Tahiri FOLGT Frischer Wind Im Jahr 7 NGK änderte sich Fens Leben schlagartig. Während eines Auftrags lernte sie Yessamine Wind, die wohl merkwürdigste und naivste Kriminelle, der sie je begegnet war, kennen. Obwohl sie nach außen hin keine großen Sympathien für die graue Riesin zu hegen schien, rettete sie Yessamine in einem riskanten Manöver vermeintlich das Leben, als es während ihres Auftrags zu Komplikationen kam. Sie schleppte die schwer verletzte Yessamine auf ihr Schiff und es gelang ihnen, ihren Angreifern knapp zu entkommen. In etwas, was Fen anfangs als unangenehmen Moment der Schwäche bezeichnete, versorgte sie Yessas Wunden und gestattete ihr, bis zu ihrer Genesung auf der Happy Hour zu bleiben. Obwohl sie es nicht zugab, lösten die spielerischen, aber vollkommen ernst gemeinten Annäherungsversuche ihres Gastes etwas in ihr aus, weckten Gefühle, die längst vergessen schienen, und brachten Fen langsam aber sicher dazu, sich zu öffnen und sich auf sie einzulassen. So war die Shi'ido im Stillen dankbar und erleichtert, als Yessa vorschlug, für die nächsten vier Wochen bei ihr anzuheuern - unter der Bedingung, dass sie die Wochenenden nutzen würden, um gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen. Fen nahm das Angebot an. Die nächsten vier Wochen stellten eine Art Frühlingserwachen für sie dar. Sie und die Graue kamen sich mit jedem Tag näher und gingen etwas ein, was sich wohl als Romanze bezeichnen ließe. Unter der Woche arbeiteten sie, während sie die Wochenenden wie abgesprochen für Unternehmungen, wie Ausflüge oder Restaurantbesuche, nutzten. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten empfand sie eine Art vorsichtige, unsichere Zufriedenheit und selbst ihr Alkoholkonsum reduzierte sich zumindest ein Stück weit. Nur das Wissen, dass Yessa sie schon bald würde verlassen müssen, überschattete ihr Glück. Nach den gemeinsamen Wochen erwachte Fen schließlich zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Kennenlernen nicht neben Yessa, sondern neben einer Schriftrolle, eingewickelt in ein rotes Band. In dem improvisierten Brief entschuldigte Yessa sich für ihr Verschwinden, versprach aber, eines Tages zu ihr zurückzukehren. Zudem bat Yessa sie, das rote Band als Zeichen an ihre Tür zu hängen, sollte sie noch immer auf sie warten. Entzug Nach Yessas Verschwinden erlitt Fen einen Nervenzusammenbruch. An die erste Woche nach ihrem Verschwinden konnte sie sich kaum erinnern; alles verschwand hinter dem dichten Nebel des Deliriums, in dem die trauernde Shi'ido Tag und Nacht verbracht hatte und dessen Schleier langsam in eine tiefe Apathie übergegangen war. Anderthalb Monate lang verließ sie ihr Schiff nur, um ihre Alkoholvorräte aufzustocken. Ihre Situation sollte sich erst ändern, als auch ihre stete Trunkenheit es nicht mehr schaffte, sie von all den Zeichen, die ihr geschundener Körper ihr zu geben versuchte, abzulenken. Ein Schwangerschaftstest sollte ihre schlimmste Befürchtung schließlich bestätigen: Aus der kurzen, aber intensiven Beziehung zwischen ihr und Yessa, deren Körper nur zur Hälfte als weiblich bezeichnet werden konnte, entstand nun ein Kind. Es dauerte noch eine weitere aus Alkoholkonsum und schrecklichen Schuldgefühlen bestehende Woche, bis sie schließlich all ihren Mut zusammennahm und in einer angesehenen Klinik, dem Mah-Dala-Krankenhaus im nahen Gobindi-System, anrief und ihre Situation schilderte. Bei der Erwähnung ihrer Schwangerschaft wurde Fen sofort ein Bett als Akutpatient zugesichert und bereits am nächsten Morgen begann Fen ihre Entgiftung. Schließlich willigte sie ein, zusätzlich zur reinen Entgiftung eine stationäre Therapie zu machen. Sie wurde auf die entsprechende Station verlegt und teilte zu ihrer großen Überraschung ihr Zimmer mit Nell Indigo, deren Bekanntschaft sie ein Jahr zuvor gemacht hatte. Der gemeinsame Entzug sollte die beiden Frauen eng zusammenschweißen und Nell stellte, neben ihrem unborenen Kind, in dieser Zeit Fens größte Motivation und Stütze dar. Neuanfang Nach ihrer erfolgreichen Therapie entschied Fen sich, ein neues Leben anzufangen, fernab von Alkoholmissbrauch und Kriminalität. Sie brach, abgesehen von Nell, mit der sie inzwischen eine Beziehung führte, den Kontakt zu jeder Person aus ihrer kriminellen Vergangenheit ab und steckte ihr gesamtes Erspartes in ein kleines Einfamilienhaus, um ihrem Kind ein so normales Leben wie möglich bieten zu können. Ein paar Monate später brachte sie ihren Sohn, Varian Carth Tahiri, zur Welt. Obwohl es Fen nicht leicht fiel und sie noch immer mit depressiven Schüben zu kämpfen hatte, bemühte sie sich eine gute und liebevolle Mutter zu sein, was ihr größtenteils auch gelang. Lediglich nach der Trennung von Nell wurde sie kurzzeitig rückfällig, musste aber bald feststellen, dass sie den Gedanken, ihrem Sohn nicht gerecht werden zu können, noch weniger ertragen konnte als einen zweiten, ohne professionelle Hilfe durchgeführten Entzug. Als Varian alt genug für den Kindergarten war und ihr Geld langsam zur Neige ging begann sie in Teilzeit an der Kasse eines Supermarktes zu arbeiten. Sie hasste ihren Job und da sie eine ungelernte Kraft war, wurde sie schlecht bezahlt, doch sie machte für Varian gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Ihren angestauten Frust baute sie insbesondere durch ein nach dem Entzug neuentdecktes Hobby, Gartenarbeit, ab, so dass sie beinahe jede freie Minute in ihrem Garten verbrachte. Über Yessa verlor sie in den ganzen Jahren nie ein Wort. Dennoch war das die Anbringung des roten Bandes an ihrer Tür Fens erste Handlung nach dem Kauf ihres neuen Heimes. Familienglück Fen: "Du warst.. so lange weg. So viele Jahre.. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du tatsächlich zurückkommst." Yessa: "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da. Und wenn du möchtest, gehe ich auch nicht mehr weg. Nie wieder." Im Jahr 13 NGK geschah schließlich das Unfassbare: Ohne irgendeine Form von Vorankündigung stand Yessamine mit gepackten Taschen vor Fens Tür. Nach ihrer tränenreichen Begrüßung zog Yessa unter Fens halbherzigen, angstmotivierten Protesten wieder bei ihr ein und lernte ihren inzwischen fünfjährigen Sohn kennen, den sie, sehr zu Fens Erleichterung, scheinbar sofort in ihr Herz schloss. Sofort begann Yessa sich in ihren Alltag zu integrieren, stellte sich ihren Nachbarn vor, organisierte größere, stabilere Möbel, die für ihre Körpergröße und Gewichtsklasse geeignet waren, brachte Varian zum Kindergarten und holte ihn dort ab und erzählte dem Jungen Gutenachtgeschichten. Obwohl Fen häufig ihre eigenen Unsicherheiten auf Yessa projizierte blieb ihre Freundin geduldig, und ganz langsam fing sie an zu begreifen, dass ihre Ängste unbegründet und ihr junges Glück diesmal von Dauer war. Charakter Persönlichkeit Yessamine: "Ich weiß nur, was du sein könntest... was du eigentlich schon bist." Fen: "So? Was bin ich?" Yessamine: "Eine hübsche und verdammt außergewöhnliche Frau, die hart zuschlägt, hart liebt und nicht leicht vergibt. Und eine Frau, die ihren Wert vielleicht nicht vergessen, aber zumindest aus ihrem Leben verdrängt hatte. Und damit alles, was sie daran erinnern könnte. Sex. Zuneigung. Vertrauen. Offenheit... Liebe." In jungen Jahren war Edeera eine offene, lebenslustige, fürsorgliche und vor allem neugierige Person, auch, wenn sie schon damals für ihren ausgeprägten Hang zum Sarkasmus bekannt war. Dieser Sarkasmus war vermutlich das einzige Überbleibsel aus jener Zeit, auch, wenn er sich über die Jahre zu einem trockenen, beißenden Zynismus entwickelt hatte, der in den Augen vieler ein Hauptmerkmal ihrer Persönlichkeit darstellte. Tatsächlich schien Fen oberflächlich betrachtet fast ausschließlich aus Zynismus und einer latenten Grundaggression zu bestehen - zwei Eigenschaften, die sich durch den Konsum von Alkohol noch verstärkten. Insbesondere letzteres brachte sie häufig ins Zentrum von sowohl verbalen als auch physischen Auseinandersetzungen und war der Grund für Hausverbote in diversen Kneipen und Bars. Obwohl - oder gerade weil - jene Charakterzüge insbesondere einen Abwehrmechanismus darstellten, blieb der Rest ihrer Persönlichkeit nicht nur vor den meisten anderen Leuten verborgen, sondern schlussendlich auch vor ihr selbst. Erst durch ihre kurze, aber intensive Romanze mit Yessamine Wind gelang es Fen, wieder einen Zugang zu sich selbst und ihren Gefühlen zu finden, worunter diese jedoch sehr litt. Ihre Aggressionen wichen schrittweise einer tief verwurzelten Trauer und Verlustangst, was nach Yessamines Abschied erst zu einer deutlichen Steigerung ihres Alkoholkonsums und schließlich zu einem schweren Nervenzusammenbruch führte. Erst danach war es Fen möglich sich nach und nach dem Heilungsprozess zu widmen und Teile ihrer früheren Persönlichkeit zurückzuerlangen. Als Yessamine schließlich zurückkehrte fand sie eine von Verlustängsten und Unsicherheit beherrschte Fen vor, die offensichtlich immer noch sehr mit ihren eigenen Dämonen zu kämpfen hatte, die aber im Laufe der letzten Jahre gelernt hatte, über ihre Gefühle zu reden. Zudem war sie deutlich ruhiger geworden und hatte nur noch selten Wutausbrüche, die in ihrem Ausmaß zudem nicht an jene von früher heran kamen. Trotz ihrer tagtäglichen inneren Kämpfe war sie vorsichtig optimistisch geworden und vor allem bemüht, ihre hart erkämpften Erfolge nicht zunichte zu machen. Insbesondere der Wunsch, Varian eine gute Mutter zu sein, gab ihr genug Kraft, um ein normales, geregeltes Leben führen zu können. Die Liebe und das Verantwortungsgefühl ihrem Sohn gegenüber übertrumpften für gewöhnlich sämtliche anderen Emotionen und trieben sie an. Zudem war Fen wohl das, was man gemeinhin als "Bärenmutter" bezeichnete - auch, wenn sie nie in eine derartige Situation kam, war sie doch ohne zu zögern bereit jeden, der Varian etwas antun wollte, umzubringen. Hier machte sich ihre militärische Ausbildung und die letzten Reste der Gnadenlosigkeit, die ihr im Zuge ihrer kriminellen Karriere desöfteren das Leben gerettet hatte, wieder bemerkbar. Äußeres "Ihr habt echt 'ne Dusche? Ich dachte, Ihr reibt Euch immer mit Müll ein, um Euren Gestank zu überdecken." - Kana Indigo zu der nach Alkohol und Erbrochenem riechenden Fen Obwohl der Körper Fen Tahiris nicht der war, mit dem sie geboren wurde oder an den sie gebunden war, fühlte sie sich mit dem Erscheinungsbild der menschlichen Frau doch deutlich mehr verbunden, als mit ihrem eigenen. Gemeinsam mit dem ihrem neuen Namen erschuf sie sich eine völlig neue Identität, zu der auch ein überraschend durchschnittliches Aussehen gehörte. Sowohl ihre Körpergröße als auch ihre schlanke, aber untrainierte Figur waren absolut durchschnittlich. Selbst ihr Gesicht entsprach weder den meisten Schönheitsidealen, noch wäre es als hässlich zu bezeichnen gewesen. Ihre Lippen waren eher schmal, ihre Augen von einem blassen, unauffälligen Graugrün; lediglich ihre Nase, die offensichtlich gebrochen und schief zusammengewachsen war, und ihr orangerotes Haar stellten eine auffällige Unregelmäßigkeit in ihrem unscheinbaren Gesamtbild dar. Fen kleidete sich für gewöhnlich schlicht und funktional. Unter ihrer abgewetzten Lederjacke trug sie einfarbige Tops und T-Shirts, ihre Hosen saßen meist locker und boten durch diverse großräumige Taschen viel Stauraum und selbst Jahrzehnte nach ihrer Entlassung bevorzugte sie die festen, gehärteten Stiefel des Militärs. Zudem trug sie versteckt unter ihrem Oberteil stets eine dünne Kette, an der eine Erkennungsmarke der republikanischen Armee befestigt war. Ihre DC-17 Blasterpistole, die sie noch aus ihrer Zeit im Dienst besaß, und ihr Vibromesser trug Fen je nach Situation entweder offen sichtbar an ihrem Gürtel oder in eigens dafür genähten Innentaschen ihrer Jacke. Erst nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes begann sie, zumindest größtenteils auf derartige Bewaffnung zu verzichten. Aufgrund ihres Alkoholmissbrauchs roch Fen jahrelang häufig, mal mehr und mal weniger dezent, nach Alkohol, Erbrochenem und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten. Nach ihrem Entzug legte sie wieder deutlich mehr Wert auf Körperhygiene. Da sie keine Parfüms oder ähnliches benutzte und auch sonst nur einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Eigengeruch besaß, verschwand ihr unangenehmer Körpergeruch quasi ersatzlos. Fähigkeiten Als Shi'ido gehörte Fen zu den sogenannten Changelings oder Gestaltwandlern. Sie war theoretisch in der Lage, das Erscheinungsbild eines jeden denkbaren Lebewesens oder Objektes anzunehmen, jedoch waren ihre Fähigkeiten aufgrund ihrer körperlichen Verfassung und der Tatsache, dass sie sie seit Jahrzehnten nur in Notsituationen eingesetzt hatte, regelrecht verkümmert. Selbst die Verwandlung in eine ihrer Ausgangsform ähnlichen humanoide Erscheinung kostete sie große Mengen an Energie, weshalb sie nach einer vollständigen Verwandlung für gewöhnlich erschöpft war und sich erholen musste. Bemerkenswert ist, dass die Verwandlungen permanent waren und sie ihre Form somit selbst verletzt oder bewusstlos aufrecht erhielt. Zudem war sie wie alle Shi'ido telepathisch begabt, womit sie ihr Gegenüber über kleine Unregelmäßigkeiten in ihrer Erscheinung hinwegtäuschen konnte. Weniger außergewöhnliche, aber für Fen nicht weniger bedeutende Fähigkeiten waren zudem ihr beeindruckendes Können als Pilotin sowie der grüne Daumen, den sie nach ihrem Entzug entdeckte. Beziehungen Ronon Zelenka FOLGT Yessamine Wind "Es ist nicht fair. Du spazierst einfach in mein Leben rein, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, stellst alles auf den Kopf... und lässt mich dann wieder alleine. Ich kam zurecht, bevor du da warst, weißt du. Es ging mir vielleicht nicht gut, aber ich kam zurecht. Und jetzt... und jetzt sitze ich hier und heule wie ein verdammtes Baby, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass du bald weg bist." - Fen zu Yessamine FOLGT Varian Carth Tahiri "Yessa, ich habe die Verantwortung für ein kleines Kind. Ich kann nicht mehr einfach tun, worauf ich gerade Lust habe." - Fen zu Yessamine Varian war das uneheliche Kind, das aus der kurzen, aber intensiven Liebschaft mit Yessamine Wind entstanden war. Fen liebte ihren Sohn abgöttisch und war bereit ausnahmslos alles zu tun, um ihm das bestmögliche Leben zu bieten und ihn vor allem Übel dieser Welt zu beschützen. Nell Indigo Nell: ''"Du bist alkoholkrank? So siehst du auch aus."'' Fen:'' "Halt bloß die Fresse. Und du hast gut reden, Blue. Du siehst aus, als könntest du mein Bier nicht mal zehn Meter weit tragen, ohne zusammenzubrechen, selbst, wenn dein verdammtes Leben davon abhängen würde."'' Nell: ''"Stimmt. Aber immerhin sehe ich nicht aus wie die leere Familienbar, die mein Dad beim Umzug auf dem Speicher vergessen hat."'' FOLGT Kana Indigo Fen: "Was wollt Ihr? Mich mit dämlichen Kommentaren umbringen?" Kana: "Ich will mir den Sonnenuntergang mit Euch gemeinsam ansehen. Ich hab nämlich einen Fetisch für Totalversager, die ihr Leben aufgegeben und sich damit zufrieden gegeben haben, ihrer Sucht Genüge zu tun und den Rest ihres jämmerlichen Lebens in ihrer Pisse oder Scheiße aufzuwachen." Fen: "Ein einfaches Ja hätt's auch getan." Darth Caides FOLGT Tycho Zekk FOLGT Trivia * Fens besaß einen alten, aber regelmäßig aufgerüsteten 720-Frachter mit dem latent zynischen Namen "Happy Hour". * Carth, der Zweitname ihres Sohnes, war Shi'idese und bedeutete "Wind", was Fens stillen Versuch darstellte, Yessas Nachnamen für eine Art Doppelnamen mit einzubringen. Kategorie:Alien Kategorie:Das brennende Auge Kategorie:Schwarze Sonne Kategorie:Kriminelle Kategorie:Unterwelt